Slaves To Their Hearts
by starglow71
Summary: AU. Dean Anson is looking for a lover and Sam Parsons might just fit the bill but first they have to deal with the slaver, Gordon, that broke Sam. Dean is Master, Sam is the slave of his heart, and, Gordon? He just pissed off a Hunter! Kink, Rape scenes!


Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning: Wincest! Unrelated but still is Sam and Dean. Sam/Dean. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. Dark content. Violent scenes are included here.**

**If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. **

**Plot: **

Dean Anson is looking for a slave and lover in a time when being a slave is legal.

Sam is Hunter's son, kidnapped by a slaver, Gordon Walker.

What will happen when he meets Sam? Can he save Sam from Gordon?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean sat in the room and waited. He had been looking for a lover/slave for over a year. Kept turning them down so far.

He waited and watched the door.

Hoping this one would work out. He was more expensive than the others so maybe…

_Damn,_ why was this so hard?

It had become legal to sell yourself this way three years ago, and the market had opened up. Dean Anson sat at the table reading the Slave's biography.

Intelligent, smart, compliant.

Handsome, he liked the smile and those dimples! The eyes were pretty, too.

Obedient.

Hmm.

He had a bad feeling about this. This one was too good to be true.

Samuel Parsons.

Dean got a hold of some contacts and checked him out.

And instantly got pissed when he found out what had happened.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

(flashback)

Samuel Parson was in the bar with his Dad. He was sixteen and helping on the Hunt.

He felt woozy now and strong hands caught him, black hands. He knew that much before he lost consciousness. After that he remembered nothing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

(flashback)

Gordon Walker was a slaver, taking the unwilling and making them the willing, or breaking them enough so they could be controlled.

The hazel eyed youth lay on the floor, collar in place and tied to the pole. He eyed the tools on the table.

He would fetch a nice price. Once he was properly trained and accepting of his role.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

(flashback)

Sam woke to pain, such pain. He struggled to fight back but found he wasn't able to move. He tried to scream but there was something in his mouth blocking it. He trembled now and tried to see what was going on, and there was nothing but darkness.

He froze in terror now. Something struck him. His ass hurt. Then got worse. Something was pushing inside him. Tearing him.

"Relax, pretty slave, it hurts less. Let me in. You fight me, I hurt you. You obey me; you will learn to feel good. I will reward good behavior, but punish the bad. Which will it be?" Gordon asked and removed the gag.

Sam whimpered and cried, "I'll be good. Please don't hurt me anymore?"

He would obey. It was his only choice.

For now.

Gordon went slow now, worked him open and ate his ass out, sucked him and surprisingly, Sam found himself liking it. It didn't hurt! Soon Gordon was showing him how to do it and Sam hesitantly did it, also finding it enjoyable, even when it choked him.

Gordon decided to work this one differently. He had potential.

So he went slowly. He would tie him to the foot of his bed, sleeping on a large pillow. Always gagged and blindfolded, bound at first very uncomfortably. Then making him more comfortable the more he pleased him.

He started with having Sam suck him off daily. Sam learned the ass thing. Then he'd suck him off in reward at times. Lightly whipping him at first, spanking with crops softly, then if Sam was good, he would reward him by letting Sam cum, keeping a ring on Sam at all times.

A month later, he had Sam trained to suck on command, to eat his ass on command, and Sam was fantastic at it. Now he was almost cumming from the pain, almost.

Now they increased the whippings and soon Sam got hard every time he did, cumming from it most of the time, getting so hard when told he was being whipped. Gordon kept increasing it until he almost bled at the welts and still moaned softly the whole time, then stroke the slave's dick until he came screaming. Begging for more. Now Sam did it willingly, wanting it all the time.

Now Gordon was taking the final step in his training.

He had Sam suck him and lubed up, working fingers into Sam, he opened him up. Sam resisted this. Not for long, The first time he got him as loose as Sam would allow and thrust in, fucking him slow while he held him down. The next several times, Sam fought this and had to be pinned. Eventually he sat there and trembled, biting his lip in pain. Then he found himself thrusting back as Gordon found a spot in him and Sam felt fireworks explode in his head and body, sucking the lip in pleasure as he came for him repeatedly, when the ring was removed of course.

Gordon stopped holding him down now, merely ordered him to his bed, taking him in every position he knew, making the boy writhe and cum for him repeated. Making him beg for more.

Then he graduated the youth to the very last stage.

Acceptance of other's will and the loss of his own.

Sam was put in a room, and others came. Gordon told Sam they would be fucking him and using him at will, and if he was good, there would be a reward. "I am your Master now, Sam. You are my slave, understand?"

"Yes, Master." Sam said sadly, afraid.

Then the other came to him. At first, he tried to pretend it wasn't happening. Then he found it felt good but still held onto his will, not ready to admit he enjoyed it yet.

Soon enough he was lost in the pleasure of whoever took him, cumming for them, begging them to take him more and responding gloriously to whoever took him, so much so that Gordon was now getting offers for him already, just not _high_ enough.

He was thinking 150,000.

Sam was now the perfect slave and so compliant, yet passionate. He set up Sam's biography and put in the purchasing information, then waited for a bite.

Then Dean Anson had called, millionaire. And Gordon knew he had finally found the perfect buyer.

Xxxxxxxxxx

(flashback)

Dean looked at Gerald Parsons. Speculating how to deal with this.

"I say kill him for doing this to my son!" Gerald said angrily, wanting to hunt the man down now!

"Sam is already broken, Ger. We can't just take it out of him. It will hurt him if we do." Dean said, "Slaves like him are volatile. You don't want to break their sanity by trying to force him to be normal. Doing that to him _will_ do that."

"So what do I do then? I want Sam back." Gerald said and Dean smiled, he had a plan.

"I know a way." Dean said softly. "I'll marry him." Gerald and his wife looked at Dean curiously. They had known he was gay, had been for years. Their friend had been alone for a long time, looking for a lover with slave qualities. They didn't judge him for this, most men these days looked for the same thing. "I'll buy him, get him to you. I will woo him and get him to love me." Dean said softly, "Can I get to know him, with your permission? I will take good care of him, honest."

"You'd love him, with all your heart?" Lillian asked, looking at her husband worried. Arranging Sam's future this way was hard for her.

"Yes, I will. Can I have him?" Dean asked and they smiled, considering it.

"Yes, but you have to get his consent first." Lillian said softly, no forcing Sam into it.

"I want someone to love, Lil. Not going to do that." He smiled at her and she blushed, "I could see loving him. I already halfway do from the biography of his. He sounds so _wonderful_!" Lillian looked hard at her husband.

"What about this Gordon character?" She asked upset, "He hurt our son, _broke_ him! I want him _dead._"

"I can do _that_." Dean volunteered, the man had taken and turned a Hunter's son into a slave. That was a death sentence in his book.

"You do that and we'll pay for the wedding." Gerald said and they shook on it.

They left their new son-in-law to be soon after and he smiled.

Plotting a man's death.

And how to convince Sam to marry him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gordon pulled up to the large house and approached the door, Sam stood beside him eyeing the house in wonder.

"This is my new Master's?" Sam asked, the money had already been wired to Gordon's account and it was time for delivery.

"Yes, obey him, Sam. And he will reward you." Gordon said and Sam nervously adjusted his jacket buttons. "Will he like me?" Sam worried.

Gordon thought he'd be a blind idiot _not_ to like the man. He'd considered keeping him for himself at times. Such a gorgeous and perfect slave he was!

A man opened the door, a well-dressed man. With blond-brown spiked hair and green eyes. The man's eyes moved over Sam's body and he smiled, taking his hand and shaking it. "Dean Anson. You must be my Sammy." He looked at the black man and didn't look _nearly _as happy as he had when he had seen Sam. "Come in."

He held out a hand to Sam and Sam took it, smiling at Dean now. Dean made him feel funny inside. Sam had felt his heart jump as soon as he'd seen him. He couldn't stop looking at him now. Wondered if he'd make love to him soon or would he want to spank him first? Either way, he wanted Dean to take him _soon._

They had a brief drink and parted ways soon after.

Then the slow acting poison overtook the black man and he crashed over the railing there, burning up in his car as it exploded.

Dean led Sam to his room to rest and found himself faced with an undressing man who he had fight against to get him to keep them on. Sam looked so hurt and he cried. Dean rushed to comfort him. And ended up to telling him everything.

"So you bought me to get me back to…my parents?" Sam said and smiled, he had thought never to see them again! Why would Dean do this? "And you…want to…marry me?"

"Eventually. I would like to convince you I love you and get you to love me first, but ultimately, we are going to be married. They said I could." Dean said and smiled, not wanting to wait. He already loved him, damn he was all he'd ever _wanted_ in man! "Fuck it!" He bent to one knee. "I know I said I'd wait, but…I never expected this to happen. I've loved you since I read your bio and now I am in love with you, was as soon as I met you. Heard your voice, spoke to you." He pulled out a band with diamonds around it, "Marry me, Sammy, please? I'll wait to do it but I want you to know, I want to marry you. Will you marry me?"

"I could love you, too, Dean. You make me feel funny inside, want you desperately with me but I suppose you want that to wait until…" Sam sighed.

"Until you love me, too. And are sure of it." Dean said, smiling and pulling him into a kiss. "Can't wait for marriage to be with you, Sammy."

"Can I call you Master?" Sam asked, "I'd prefer that." Sam placed a hand on Dean's neck and they kissed now, getting it deeper than they ever expected it to. Both melted into it and fell to the bed touching, moaning for more. Needing more.

Dean knew he had to stop this but…"I will never marry you if you don't finish this, I mean it." Sam said crying, "Show me you want me or I will _never_ believe you love me. _You said you did_!" Dean gave into the crying and sighed undressing them and laying Sam below him. Dean slowly kissed up his body. He gave into his desire for him and sucked him hard. Then Dean worked him ready, making love to him lovingly, showing him he really did love him after all.

"Master…I …never felt this way…before…wow…own me, please…own me!" Sam arched so sexily and his head went back, Dean came hard inside him as he tightened on him, but noticed Sam did not cum, too. So he stroked himself hard and made love to him again and again, and _still_ Sam did not cum, even though he was screaming his pleasure now and being stroked painfully hard. Dean could tell he needed to.

"Sammy…why aren't you…baby!...why not …why aren't you…cumming?" Dean asked as he spiraled into the black hole of pleasure that was _his_ Sammy and fought not to cum until Sam did.

"Have to…fuck me…wow…so huge…love you inside me, Master!...have to be ordered to cum…but don't… _not yet_…let me …make me…fuck me more first….Master?" Sam explained and begged, "Let me…please…let me stay with you…here with you, not with them…keep me with you?" Sam felt the orgasms flood him but wanted more. _Never _wanted Dean to stop this thing he was doing to him now!

Dean put a ring on himself and did as his Slave asked, fucked him, made love to him, all night long and as light flooded his windows, bathing their bodies in its glow, he said, "Cum for me, Sammy. Cum for me right now!" Dean shouted as he removed his ring and came over and over, filling and claiming Sam for his own, while Sam came screaming and writhing, coating both of them with his cum and smiling afterward.

Dean pulled Sam to his bathroom and they washed each other between soft kisses and cuddling, which had Sam admitting to Dean that he had never been cuddled before or held in love. Not like Dean did it. Dean made him feel good, felt _loved_. Dean made him feel less like a slave and fuck toy and more like his lover. Sam knew he loved him now. He also didn't want to leave him; he wanted to stay here with him, where he belonged now. Dean had claimed his right as Master now, and Sam was his willing slave, his…lover. Sam didn't want to go away from him.

"Let me stay, _please_? Can't _leave_ you!" Sam pleaded and they both cringed as the doorbell rang, and was opened by Dean's father, John.

"I want you to, but…I can't let you." Dean said softly. "I'll be back, your clothes are in your dresser, the big one." He got up and headed to the door, "I love you, _Sammy_. It's just…I promised you'd go with them and I'd earn your love _then_ marry you." He sighed and walked back to him to kiss him one last time, "I never expected to love you right away, Sammy. Don't want to let you go now. But…" Dean sighed and went to the door, tying his robe shut tighter. _"I love you so much!"_

Then he was gone, and Sam slowly dressed. He headed downstairs feeling miserable.

Gerald and Lillian hugged him tight and he found some happiness in being with them again. He told them what happened and then they left, pulling him with them. Sam miserably hugged Dean goodbye and cried as he walked to the car. His parents watched as both men cried as they were parted and sighed. They had _never_ wanted Sam unhappy. They had just wanted their son back.

Now they saw he didn't want to live with them. He wanted to live with Dean. But that didn't mean they couldn't spend time with him, be his parents. It may have been two years but they wanted him happy.

And he wouldn't be happy with them.

He would be happier with Dean. He was already going to marry Dean eventually anyway so they saw no problem with this.

"Sam." Gerald called and Sam turned to see what he wanted, unhappiness clearly written all over his face.

"Yes, Dad?" Sam asked and looked at Dean who looked just as unhappy as he did.

"Stay with Dean, we'll just visit, if that's okay?" Gerald said and Sam smiled happily, running to hug his folks, thanking them profusely and telling them he loved them very much. Then ran into Dean's arms and kissing him hard, leaving them both smiling and breathless. They held each other tightly now and turned to look at his parents.

"Thank you! Come see me whenever you want. Anytime will be fine!" Sam promised, kissing Dean again for good measure. "I can stay now."

"I see that." Dean said smiling into his hazel eyes and feeling his heart melting for the man again. It had hurt to think he was moving out with them. He had wanted him to stay. "You are a _spoiled_ thing, aren't you?"

"I will be, once you marry me." Sam said smirking. And Dean looked at him in surprise. Sam grinned at him and chuckled, "That was a yes, Dean, if you missed it."

"But you said, you didn't…" Dean stammered and Sam's parents watched as he gulped like a fish, grinning at their son-in-laws face.

"When I realized I had to go, my heart broke and I realized that I did love you after all. Then I thought about your offer of marriage and knew I wanted that now, too. So afraid of losing that with you." Sam admitted. "Let's get married."

"Yes, Sammy, let's get married." Dean agreed and smiled.

"We need time to plan this wedding." Lillian said smiling at her son and Dean.

"We can wait." Dean said, as long as Sam stayed with him, they could wait to marry.

"Good, you make our boy happy, Dean." Gerald said approaching them again.

"I plan to." Dean agreed. "You'd better!" Sam said kissing his ear and licking it at the same time. "I want you, Dean, as soon as they leave." Sam whispered softly, grinning.

"Come to our place tomorrow? For dinner?" Lillian said hugging them both goodbye.

"We'll be there, 6 pm okay?" Sam asked, and they nodded.

They got in there car and drove off after that. Dean and Sam smiled at each other and went inside.

Where Sam took the initiative and made love to Dean for hours and made him scream _Sam'_s name as well, claiming him for his own as well. Afterward they cuddled and Dean smiled, "I have to say, I _love _my new Slave, best purchase _ever_!"

"My new Master is pretty good, too. He could own me _forever._" Sam commented, moving down his body and taking Dean in his mouth, smiling.

"I already do, Sammy." Dean sighed happily, "You own me, too, baby. Husband. Lover. All yours. You're all mine, too." He couldn't wait to marry this man! Make him _his_ forever.

"Master?" Sam teased and smiled.

"Yes, slave?" Dean teased back.

"I love you." Sam said taking him in his mouth again and sucking him hard, using his teeth on the bottom vein.

"Fuck! Slave…Sammy…" Dean moaned and Sam pushed two fingers into his hole, fucking him with them, making Dean lose all thought and control now, "I love you, too!" Dean screamed as he came, and Sam drank him down happily. Then went back up and they kissed softly, Dean loving the taste of himself in that mouth now, as if this claimed Sammy the same way as the cum in his body did. Thoroughly claiming him now, all for Dean.

Sure they had to wait to be married but deep in their heart of hearts?

They already _were_.

xxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
